The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to common voltage drivers used in the electronic displays.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often use one or more electronic displays to present visual representations of information as text, still images, and/or video by displaying one or more image frames. For example, such electronic devices may include computers, mobile phones, portable media devices, tablets, televisions, virtual-reality headsets, and vehicle dashboards, among many others. To display an image frame, an electronic display may control light emission (e.g., actual luminance) from its display pixels, for example, based on image data that indicates target (e.g., desired) luminance of the display pixels. In particular, the light emission from a display pixel may depend on magnitude of analog electrical (e.g., voltage and/or current) signals supplied (e.g., applied) to the display pixel.
For example, in a liquid crystal display (LCD), light emission from a display pixel may depend on orientation of liquid crystals, which may be controlled by magnitude of an electric field produced due to voltage difference between its pixel electrode and a common electrode. Thus, an image frame may be written to the display pixels by supplying pixel voltage signals to the pixel electrodes of the display pixels based at least in part on the image data. However, in some instances, writing a portion of an image frame to a display pixel may inject charge into the common electrode, thereby potentially affecting the common electrode voltage. Thus, when the common electrode is shared between multiple display pixels, charge injection in the common electrode caused by writing one display pixel may affect light emission from the other display pixels.